Una nueva vida, pero algunas cosas no cambian
by Isobo
Summary: Harry,en la universidad con problemas con su profesor de pociones para variar,al asesorarlo Draco recibira mas que las gracias.
1. Un gran año

No soy JK, asi que no gano nada con esto, salvo tal vez tomates para la alimentacion de mi familia

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo 1. Un gran año

Ente los limites de los condados de Derbyshire y Nottinghamshire, se encuentran un bosque que encierra en el medio una inmensa llanura poco visitada por los turistas debido a que el bosque esta encantado o al menos eso dice una vieja leyenda que nació en la mística ciudad de Gotham. En esa llanura los ojos de quien aun practica la magia pueden ver un campus hermoso con varios edificios, todos enormes, esparcidos en hectáreas verdes y bien cuidadas. Todos aquellos edificios son centros de enseñanza superior para magos, todos ellos en conjunto son la Universidad mágica donde un joven mago acude para convertirse desde un medímago hasta un auror.

En el centro de todos los edificios hay una enorme biblioteca donde los estudiantes pasan horas haciendo investigaciones por alguna tarea marcada en alguna clase. A la izquierda del último edificio el cual corresponde a la cafetería y centro de entretenimiento del campus, se encuentran los apartamentos para los estudiantes de intercambio o bien los que quieren independencia y una vida universitaria lejos de casa.

Para Harry Potter esa independencia era vital después de vivir con sus tíos por 17 años, por eso cuando termino su educación en Hogwarts y le dijeron que podía vivir en la universidad no lo pensó dos veces y se mudo enseguida, tras el vinieron sus dos inseparables amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, ahhh la vida de universitario era tan genial que dejaban que una mujer viviera con chicos, bueno en realidad Hermione era la única mujer que vivía con chicos y su mejor amigo era Harry Potter tal vez por eso eran tan geniales con ellos¿en realidad importaba? Para Harry desde luego que no, Voldemort había muerto al final de su séptimo año, ya no vivía con sus tíos, la renovación de las leyes dentro de las comunidades mágicas incluyendo las zonas de aparición facilitaban el ir y venir, sus mejores amigos estaban con el, su vida amorosa no podía estar mejor y ese día estaba empezando su quinto semestre, en un año más escogería un lugar donde establecerse y empezaría a trabajar¿después, todavía no lo había decidido sentía que tenia mucho tiempo para eso.

Harry se detuvo ante el edificio de Pociones Avanzadas era la clase que le tocaba a primera hora en este inicio de año; la carrera de auror resulto ser igual de interesante con o sin Voldemort por eso decidió seguir estudiándola, Hermione decidió dedicarse a la diplomacia quería un puesto en el ministerio, relaciones exteriores le parecía un excelente departamento para conocer a magos de todo el mundo cosa que no hacia nada feliz a Ron, por su parte este ultimo había decidido ser medímago, para orgullo de la señora Weasley, pero mas motivado por ser un campo que ninguno de sus hermanos había explotado además su desempeño académico en séptimo había sido excelente, para sorpresa no de pocos; hasta el semestre pasado el trío aun compartía algunas materias de vez en cuando, este año ya no se verían mas que por las tardes y en los descansos, pero ni siquiera eso desanimaba a Harry, respiro el aire de la mañana del primero de Septiembre, le dio un gran trago al vaso con café que Hermione preparaba todas las mañanas antes de partir a la biblioteca para repasar todas las notas del día anterior, algunas cosas nunca cambian, y se dispuso entrar a su primera clase con un solo pensamiento, el mismo que tenia cada vez que empezaba un nuevo semestre:

-_"Este será un gran año"… -_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Bueno este fic lleva algun tiempo en mi compu lo subo aqui esperando que tenga un poco de aceptacion son 4 capis cortos que espero que les gusten. Si hay comentarios los agradezco, sino de todos modos gracias por pasar.


	2. La maldicion del heroe

**Capitulo 2. La maldición del héroe**

-Una maldición…Voldemort debió lanzármela como extra desde el primer avada…definitivamente tengo una maldición- Harry se encontraba tirado en el césped bajo la sombra de un gran sauce que adornaba el campus, dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza con sus rollos de pergamino cada vez que decía una frase-¿ que acaso…no todos me adoran … por ser héroe?-

- Creí que no te gustaba ser héroe- Hermione se encontraba sentada su lado izquierdo y pelaba tranquilamente una naranja, Ron se encontraba reclinado en el tronco esperando por un trozo.

-Y no me gusta…pero, no puedo creer que… cada estupido…profesor de pociones…que tengo…tiende a odiarme por haber cometido un acto heroico…lo quiera o no…tiene que ser un tipo… de maldición de héroe-

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso, tu cara se pondrá igual de roja que mi cabello si sigues golpeándola así- dijo Ron antes de inclinarse y abrir la boca para recibir un gajo de la naranja que Hermione había terminado de pelar - además creo que exageras nadie puede ser peor que Snape- y deposito un beso en la mejilla de su novia en señal de agradecimiento.

-Ron tiene razón nadie excepto Voldemort te ha odiado tanto, no creo que el pueda competir; ¿quieres mas amor?- el pelirrojo asintió y se inclino para comer de nuevo

-Pues creeanlo, desde que entre hace dos meses a su clase no ha dejado de atosigarme, casi fue como la primera clase con Snape, solo a mi me hizo todas las preguntas y cuando no las respondí me salio con la misma chorrada esa de - _parece que ser héroe no lo es todo- _dijo Harry imitando la voz del profesory no conforme con eso la siguiente semana decidió poner un examen sorpresa sobre lo que me había preguntado en la primera clase.

-¿Y al menos lo sabias?-Hermione miro a su amigo desde los brazos de su pelirrojo novio, quien la recostó sobre su pecho en cuanto devoro toda la fruta.

-Claro que no, como iba a saberlo, no respondí la primera clase ¿porque iba a saberlo a la siguiente semana?-Hermione suspiro

-Se que no te gustara lo que te voy a decir pero si no lo supiste entonces era tu responsabilidad estudiarlo porque sabias que lo iba a preguntar de nuevo en algún momento- Harry la miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Si, pero no sabia que eso seria la siguiente clase espera que lo hiciera para el examen-

respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Eso amigo mío fue error tuyo-dijo Ron, mientras jugaba con el cabello de su novia- ya estamos por terminar ya deberías haber aprendido a organizar mejor tus notas

-Tal vez, pero para colmo, en todas las clases me pregunta a mí, a mí pone las pociones mas difíciles y solo a mí me molesta cuando me intento concentrar al medir mis ingredientes, además que tu te hayas contagiado de la obsesiva forma de estudiar de Mione desde séptimo, no quiere decir que yo también – la aludida le lanzo uno de sus libros para lectura ligera, y Harry agradeció a sus reflejos de buscador el no tener que conocer aun la enfermería del campus, lo cual se había prometido desde que empezó a estudiar

-Aun creo que exageras pero si tanto problema tienes con la materia sabes que la presumida de tu novia puede ayudarte- tanto Harry como Hermione voltearon a ver a Ron-¿qué? que la deteste no quiere decir que no admita que es la mejor en la materia, para eso esta estudiando ¿no? Que sirva para algo más que para quejarse de cómo la humedad estropea su cabello –

-Aunque un poco sorprendida por la frase de madurez que acaba de salir de Ron,claro excepto por lo ultimo, debo darle la razón ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Malfoy?- Harry los miro como quien mira a dos personas que han perdido la cordura

-Harry quieres hacerme el favor de cerrar la boca tu eres el que ha sido su novio desde sexto año-fácilmente el rostro exasperado de Hermione podía confundirse con el de la matriarca Weasley-no es como si no follaran cada dos días,-Ron puso su mejor mueca de asco y Harry su rostro de "no se de que estas hablando"- y no pongas esa cara si practicaras mejor los hechizos insonorizantes no tendría que oírlos media universidad-

-Sinceramente amigo mi estomago y yo te lo agradeceríamos, sobre todo los días que regresas de tu clase de duelo, ya que por lo que he podido oír Malfoy se pone bastante, ejem tu me entiendes, cuando llegas a casa después de combatir, – Harry casi mete la cabeza al suelo, -_maldita sea, tengo que decirle a Draco que el ponga los hechizos de ahora en adelante_- por su perversa mente estoy seguro que disfrutara darte clases particulares-

-Es que no entienden, cuando íbamos en Hogwarts una vez le pedí ayuda Draco y fue terrible, me niego a utilizar ese recurso hasta que no sea completamente necesario, así que por favor no le digan que no estoy yendo bien en pociones POR FAVOR- Harry se arrodillo suplicando

-Esta bien amigo si eso deseas, pero sabes que nosotros no podremos ayudarte ya no vemos esa materia y el tiempo nos consume- Harry se sentó y asintió derrotado

-Tal vez podrías pedirle a uno de tus compañeros que te asesore Harry-

-Lo pensé Mione, pero si Draco se entera de que otro me esta asesorando en su especialidad tendré que preocuparme de otra maldición, pero en mi trasero- Hermione se incorporo y se sacudió la ropa, mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía de la actitud infantil de esos dos.

-Entonces estas solo cariño-se inclino y le dio un beso en la cabeza para voltearse y tomar la mano extendida de Ron, quien ya tenia sus mochilas al hombro-nos vemos en el departamento-

-Hasta la noche compañero-

-Nos vemos chicos-

Harry los vio alejarse tomados de las manos, cada vez que los veía así pensaba en lo increíble que era que dos personas que solo se la pasaban discutiendo ahora no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro embelesados, claro que el era el mejor ejemplo ya que solo discutir no era precisamente lo que hacia con Draco antes de empezar a salir juntos;

la campana sonó a lo lejos-_maldición_- y Harry casi voló para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase, lamentablemente no lo logro.

-Vaya señor Potter me alegro que haya decidido acompañarnos, me estaba empezando a dar hambre y pensaba comerme sus cerebros ya que usted es el último en llegar será mi primera victima- en realidad el profesor había dicho:-Vaya señor Potter me alegro que haya decidido acompañarnos, estaba empezando la clase y pensaba hacer preguntas de repaso ya que usted es el ultimo en llegar será mi primer voluntario-, pero para Harry sonaba igual,se sentó en su pupitre esperando a que el profesor Grant empezara con la humillante exposición de su ignorancia en esa materia, y pensando si era verdad que Draco lo encontraba sexy los días que llegaba de su clase de duelo, sabia que su rubio se ponía particularmente caliente después del quiddicht ,pero…

-SEÑOR POTTER, CONTESTE LA PREGUNTA-

Harry golpeo su frente contra el pupitre-_definitivamente una maldición_-


	3. Mas peligroso que Voldemort

**Capitulo 3. Más peligroso que Voldemort **

¿Conocen ese punto donde estas dormido y despierto a la vez, ese donde tus sabanas te dicen –quédate- y tu vejiga dice -tienes que ir al baño-, en ese punto Harry abrió los ojos, y con desgano se levanto, tomando en el camino su toalla para darse la ducha acostumbrada en cuanto terminara de evacuar.

Abrió la llave, mientras cumplía el objetivo principal del viaje y tras finalizar, comenzó a desnudarse, cuando la temperatura estuvo a su gusto entro dejando al agua caliente relajar sus músculos para ir despertándolos poco a poco, mientras hacia un recordatorio mental de sus actividades del día. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos – _maldición hoy es 3 de febrero_, _solo me quedan 7 días para tener listo el estupido trabajo para Gran, y pasado mañana empezare a estudiar con Draco-,_ desde aquella platica en noviembre con Ron y Hermione, el tiempo paso volando, podía ver todas las imágenes en su cerebro, las vacaciones de navidad llegaron muy rápido y se veía con Draco y los chicos haciendo fila con los demás estudiantes para llegar al área de aparición.

FLASH BACK

-Detesto esperar, llevamos aquí 15 minutos y fácilmente esperaremos otra media hora-

Draco miraba exasperado la fila y soltaba un bufido cada 37.8 segundos, según había contado Ron

-Sería más fácil la espera si no te quejaras cada minuto que pasa…-el pelirrojo fue volteado no muy sutilmente por su novia quien le habló en susurros bastante altos

-Ron por favor, deja que Malfoy se queje e ignóralo, no quiero que nos saquen de la fila como el año pasado y tengamos que esperar hasta que todos se hayan ido-

-Pero Mione, estoy harto de oírlo, lo oigo todo el año escolar como para también tener que hacerlo en vacaciones-

-Es novio de tu mejor amigo desde sexto, vive en el mismo departamento que nosotros desde hace 3 años, y cuando descubriste que también era fanático de los Chudleys te emborrachas con el cada vez que hay un partido desde el primer año que estamos aquí, creo que ya deberías estar acostumbrado a su presencia-

-Sabes bien que solo lo hago por Harry- Hermione levanto una ceja escéptica- de acuerdo, de acuerdo lo admito lo hago por voluntad propia pero solo porque su lado etílico es mas agradable que el sobrio, y porque el paga la cuenta-

-Te escuche Weasley-Ron se volteo hacia el

-Si estuvieras ebrio todo el día seriamos los mejores amigos- Draco se volteo rápidamente a Harry

-Tienes mi permiso, mátame si vuelvo a tomar una cerveza-Harry rió mientras le daba un beso

- ¿Sabes tengo testigos?-.

-Hagan eso después la fila esta avanzando, ya quiero llegar a casa me muero de hambre-

Ron los apuro y avanzó pensando en los platillos de su madre, Draco levantó un dedo y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire

-Who-hoo, una navidad con los Weasleys será un excelente episodio post-traumático que contarle a mi terapeuta cuando este en los cuarenta-

-Reclámale a tus padres ellos son los que decidieron ir a Suiza y no llevarnos, además no será tal malo, lo prometo-Draco lo tomó de la mano para avanzar

-Espero notes que también tengo testigos-Harry sonrió.

END FLASH BACK

-Potter, llevas 30 minutos ahí adentro se nos va a hacer tarde-Draco golpeaba la puerta del baño

-Ya salgo- Harry empezó a quitarse los restos de jabón del cuerpo, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos nuevamente, la fiesta en la madriguera, los regalos de navidad y la enorme borrachera que Draco y él se pusieron en ese pub muggle de Londres para año nuevo, -_su resolución no duró ni un mes-,_ y finalmente de regreso al campus en Enero los promedios antes del inicio de semestre estaban esperándolos…-_y ahí empezaron los problemas_-. Harry siguió bajo el agua y dentro de sus recuerdos mientras el ruido ahogado de sartenes y platos se colaba por la puerta.

Draco terminaba de preparar el desayuno mientras bebía el café que Hermione siguiendo su rutina había preparado a las 5 :00 am en punto, salía a hacer ejercicio arrastrando a Ron con ella, para después detenerse en la biblioteca a las 6 hacer un repaso de 40 minutos de sus apuntes, para volver a tomar una ducha juntos y sentarse a tomar el desayuno que siguiendo la rutina Harry y el deberían preparar, sobra decir que Harry nunca preparaba nada, no porque no supiera cocinar, Harry era excelente preparando los alimentos era solo que su novio tenia el maldito defecto de bañarse por 1 hora; a veces lo molestaba diciendo que las branquialgas que comió en cuarto año le habían dañado el cerebro y por eso le gustaba tanto el agua; razón por la cual los baños juntos se limitaban a relajantes(por no decir largos y calientes) baños de tina.

Draco suspiro, tomo otra taza de café y se sentó en la sala a esperar a que Harry saliera, el desayuno no se enfriaría gracias al hechizo ese que Hermione le enseño, - _quisiera que Potter por una vez se diera prisa, quisiera no tener que dejar las clases, pero Harry necesita ayuda, ojala no fuera un negado total para esta materia_- sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

¿¿Que haces?- Harry se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta que conectaba a las habitaciones y miraba con los ojos abiertos a Draco, bueno ustedes también lo verían extraño si entraran a la habitación y estuviera sacudiendo su cabeza sin motivo aparente

Nada, intentando alejar ciertos pensamientos-Harry se acerco sugerentemente a Draco y se sentó en sus piernas

Tendrían que ver con nosotros en la tina-Draco poso sus manos en el trasero de Harry y lo masajeo, Harry cerro los ojos y se mordió los labios anticipadamente cuando Draco le apretó sus nalgas… solo para alzarlo y tirarlo a un lado del sofá- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Porque aunque me encantaría dirigir mis pensamientos hacia la realidad de tu cuerpo caliente Potter, me temo que no me distraerás pedí estos 5 días para ayudarte en tu proyecto de pociones, y anoche dijiste que pondrías todo tu esfuerzo…-

Cuando tu dijiste que me lanzarías un avada por el culo sino lo hacia -interrumpió Harry

-…así que hazte a la idea de que lo único que batirás esta semana será la cuchara de pociones.-finalizo Draco ignorando el comentario de Harry

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Harry se incorporo y se alo los cabellos-por eso no quería que te enteraras sabia que te pondrías completamente estricto, como cuando me ayudaste en los EXTASIS-

-Y si no mal recuerdo pasaste con buena nota ¿o no?

-Si pero como maestro no tienes ni pizca de paciencia además de que no eres nada divertido-

-Para tu información estoy colmado de paciencia, sino ¿como explicas que lleve tanto tiempo viviendo con Weasley, sobre todo cuando tu sabes como deja el baño blagghh, es solo que tu cerebro esta cerrado completamente a las pociones, alguien debería darle un premio a Granger por los 5 años de paciencia que les tuvo a ti y a Weasley para las pociones mas simples que el profes…AYYY!-

-RON!- le reprimió Hermione, Draco se llevo las manos a la cabeza enseguida sobandose donde el zapato deportivo de Ron aterrizo

- Maldita sea Weasley, Granger controla al idiota de tu novio-

-Lo siento Malfoy no pude detenerlo, Ron discúlpate-

-Pero Mione estaba insinuado que Harry y yo éramos torpes para pociones-Ron alzo un dedo acusador a Draco con la mirada de un niño que acusa a otro con su madre, Hermione rodó los ojos

-Cariño en realidad si eran algo torpes para pociones y tú lo sabes además…-

-Además yo no insinuó nada, lo afirmo- Draco esquivo con destreza el otro zapato

Harry veía la escena divertido, _-vaya que les da por arrojar cosas-_ viendo como Draco le lanzaba un cojín a la cara a Ron, la verdad era que estaba contento, desde que entraron a la Universidad las materias de Draco no le daban tiempo de pasar la mañana juntos ni las tardes ya que se daban del otro lado de campus, Draco a diferencia de ellos estudiaba una curso libre: Maestría en Pociones, al ser libre debería ser menos complicada pero Draco adelantaba cursos para obtener créditos extras y poder terminar un año antes, ya que si tomaba esa materia era porque para entrar en el Real Instituto Mágico de Pintura, era obligatorio haber cursado al menos una materia académica en la universidad por lo menos durante 3 años y con una calificación impresionante y a Draco solo le faltaba ese año, claro que para quien decía que había tanto arte la preparación de pociones como en la pintura no debía ser muy complicado.

Harry le había pedido que terminaran juntos y luego se mudarían cerca del Instituto cuando el ya estuviera trabajando, pero al final entendió que para Draco quien amaba el arte, esperar era como si le dijeran que ya no podría volar en escoba nunca mas, además lo tenia todas las noches y sin importar que tan cansado estaba o que tan temprano tenia que levantarse Draco siempre le demostraba cuanto lo extraño durante el día de maneras muy creativas.

Solo que ahora no estaba tan seguro de tenerlo con el todo el día, sobretodo en ese estado de rigidez disciplinaria para hacerlo entender una materia que odiaba mas que a nada, -_maldito Grant_-.

Flash Back

El día que Harry recibió su promedio de pociones, la primera clase del inicio del segundo semestre la suerte quiso que Draco tuviera unas horas libres por un compañero envenenado y pensó que sería buena idea ir a ver a su novio para almorzar, Draco se aprendía cada año el horario de Harry, por si alguna vez este tipo de situaciones se daba y saber donde encontrarlo, esa era la excusa de Draco, para el era una muestra de paranoia con ciertos indicios de querer controlar sus movimiento (tal vez el paranoico era el), por eso supo a que edificio dirigirse, por eso supo en que aula detenerse a esperarlo-¿_porque no pudiste esperar en la cafetería?_- por eso se entero que estaba a punto de arrastrar pociones por su bajo promedio,- _por eso y por la modulada voz del profesor Grant- _pensó Harry con sarcasmo –_al menos ya todos se habían ido_-

-Bien señor Potter, como vera no alcanzo los créditos suficientes este semestre, aunque no me sorprende, es usted bastante incompetente, lo demostró desde el inicio de año, es una lastima que "el salvador"-_el énfasis con los dedos no era necesario-_ no pueda con algo tan simple como este curso, debo decirle que es una lastima que pierda este semestre por ser tan…-

Harry ya no escucho mas lo había olvidado por completo este año si no juntabas los créditos requeridos en una materia, aunque hubieras pasado todas las demás ya no podías seguir estudiando todo el semestre, tendría que cursar de nuevo esa materia reunir los créditos y después regularizarse, eso atrasaba aún mas sus planes con Draco, no podía permitirlo, no importaba si tenía que rogarle a este idiota tenia que pasar al siguiente semestre – por favor déme una oportunidad-el profesor Grant se vio interrumpido de golpe

-¿cómo dijo?-

-Que por favor me de una oportunidad se que las calificaciones no se entregan hasta el 15 de febrero y que esto es porque muchas veces se ponen proyectos de recuperación para alcanzar los créditos-

-Así es, pero supongo que también esta enterado que eso es solo si el maestro accede, ¿porque cree que yo accedería atrasar mi entrega por usted?-

-Por favor profesor solo le pido esto, he aguantado sus regaños y humillaciones justos e injustos sin chistar y se bien que no lo merezco, pero por favor no puedo perder el semestre, puedo ponerme lo que quiera el proyecto que usted decida, y le aseguro que la pasaré con la mejor calificación-

-Tuvo seis meses Potter y no lo consiguió ¿porque piensa que lo haría ahora?

-Porque…, porque esta vez corro el riesgo de morir a manos de un psicópata peor que Voldemort si no termino el semestre-

Harry se quedó parado con la cara inexpresiva y rogando a Merlín que Grant se apiadara de él, sus esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando, este recogió sus cosas y se levanto, Harry cerró los ojos en señal de derrota

-¿Va a tomarlo o no señor Potter?-Harry abrió los ojos, Grant le extendía un trozo de pergamino frente a su nariz – ahí esta lo que tiene que hacer, espero que valga la pena

lo veré aquí el 10 de febrero a las 16:00 horas ¿entendió, le pregunte si entendió Potter- Harry asintió salvajemente y cogió el trozo de pergamino apenas pudo balbucear un –gracias- pero Grant ya se había ido, Harry se tiró en el suelo fue demasiado para el

-tengo otra oportunidad, uff Draco no se enterará nunca y no me matará esto es grandioso-

-No estés tan seguro- Harry se incorporó sabia de quién era esa voz-¿Dray, ¿pero que haces aquí, ¿hace cuanto que…?-Draco se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja

-Espero entiendas estoy muy enfadado contigo Potter, me ocultaste que no ibas bien en pociones y tampoco pediste mi ayuda y estuviste muy cerca de perder el semestre-

-Si lo se, lo siento, pero por favor...-Draco alzo una mano

-Olvídalo, no me importa lo importante es que pases ese proyecto con la mas alta calificación, estoy bastante adelantado en mis créditos 5 días de atraso no me afectaran gran cosa avisare que tendré un compromiso y estudiaremos juntos, solo que los pediré 5 días antes de que entregues mientras tanto tu te comprometerás a recopilar toda la información ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero quejas Harry sabes que aunque no quieras lo haré.

-De acuerdo, gracias y perdóname por haberte mentido-Draco le sonrió

-Vamos almorzar-Harry se adelanto para abrirle la puerta y no bien avanzo tres pasos cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica

-Ouch- otra-ouch-volteo a ver a Draco quién tenía varita en mano y una sonrisa peligrosa

-Con que, con quien habías dicho que corrías peligro de muerte Potter, creí escuchar algo así como un psicópata peor que Voldemort-

Harry cerro los ojos con resignación esperando otra maldición, ya tenía la ayuda de Draco, solo esperaba sobrevivir para utilizarla-¡OUCHH!- si bien Draco no era un psicópata, -_cuando se enoja bien podría ser mas peligroso que Voldemort.-_

_End Flash back_

-HARRY AYUDAME VAN A DESTROZAR EL SOFA- el grito de Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad, vio la cara de Ron y Draco lanzándose cosas, estaban jugando muy a gusto, así que tomo un cojín y lo lanzo al rostro de Hermione-YA VERAS-

y entre risas y juegos empezaron la mañana.


	4. Muerdeme por San Valentín

Capitulo 4. Muérdeme por San Valentín

Harry se detuvo ante el edificio de Pociones Avanzadas, faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran las cuatro de la tarde_- No te preocupes, estas listo- _le había dicho Draco, y era verdad Harry sabía que había estudiado y que había aprendido todo lo que Draco le enseño, quien por cierto había resultado mejor maestro que en sexto, desplegó toda la paciencia que un ser humano pueda tener y mas que eso y Harry se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Avanzo con paso firme hacia el salón de Grant- _míralo a los ojos cuando hagas la presentación, no demuestres nerviosismo, se el valiente gryffindor que amo y todo saldrá bien- _no podía fallarle a Draco, giró la perilla y entro decidido a que Grant se tragara sus palabras, tal vez pociones no era su fuerte pero el ser obstinado desde luego que sí.

Grant ya lo esperaba en un pupitre de frente al pizarrón, Harry se acerco al escritorio deduciendo que el daría la clase, la prueba que Grant le había impuesto consistía en dos partes la primera era la presentación y explicación de una poción de nivel 4, la que el quisiera, y la segunda un examen de los últimos 6 capítulos del libro del semestre pasado, Harry invoco todos los implementos necesarios para hacer su presentación y sabia que en cuanto acabara vendría el examen, _-bien, no importa lo que hayas preparado, estoy listo-_el reloj de la pared hizo sonar las cuatro en punto.

-Empiece Potter-

-Si señor-

Harry abrió los ojos, volteo a la mesa de noche donde descansaba el reloj-_las 2 -_ se toco la cabeza con ambas manos y volvió a cerrar los ojos- _Maldita sea hace 4 putos días que presente ese examen y aun sigo soñando con el! estupido Grant! ni Snape pudo traumarme de esta forma, al menos el próximo semestre no tendré que verlo_-volteó su cuerpo al otro lado de la cama y su nariz topo con algo suave, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Draco que dormía placidamente soltando leves silbidos, Harry sonrió y le acomodo los cabellos que le caían por la frente-_lo logre gracias a ti amor, pase gracias a tu paciencia y entrega, Merlín cuanto disfrute la cara de Grant cuando me dijo que lo había hecho perfecto,¿ que haré para compensarte?,un momento si yo presente el 10 y ya han pasado cuatro días eso quiere decir que hoy es San Valentín, es la ocasión perfecta para agradecerle a Draco como se merece ,claro nunca hemos sentido mucha emoción por este día, nada de regalos o que hagamos algo especial, pero bueno me demuestra lo mucho que me quiere todos los días, tienes detalles románticos conmigo cuando menos lo espero, aunque Ron no lo crea, no necesitamos este día, pero…- _Harry se levanto despacio de la cama muy despacio cuidando de no despertar a Draco, se vistió y salio de la habitación.

-Draco despierta – Harry movía el cuerpo de Draco de un lado para otro-despierta gordinflón- Harry sintió como una mano apretujaba su cuello y aun así sonreía-_nunca falla-_Draco lo había sometido debajo de él, mientras con una mano rodeaba el frágil cuello de su novio la otra sostenía su varita que siempre se encontraba bajo su almohada

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que si me llamas así corres el riesgo de que te asesine?-

-Confió en que me quieras lo suficiente como para perdonármelo una vez más… Draco…

me cuesta respirar…suéltame por favor-

-Ante tal benevolencia espero que sea la última vez que cometas ese error-Draco soltó el cuello de Harry, el moreno se incorporo y se masajeo el área dañada

-Aunque es divertido, sigo pensando que exageras, es un mote cariñoso-

-En ese caso cara-rajada también lo es –

-Ok, entendí el punto-Draco lanzó un bostezo y se tiro sobre el pecho de Harry, quien no tardo en acariciarle el cabello

- ¿Porqué la insistencia en despertarme?-

-Es que te tengo una sorpresa- Draco alzo la cabeza y vislumbro un brillo raro en los ojos de Harry y entonces gimió

-Nooo, Harry por favor son las…espera ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 5- respondió Harry sonriendo

-¿LAS 5?, Son 5 de la mañana y ¿quieres darme una sorpresa?, ni lo sueñes, pienso quedarme en cama, hoy tengo clases hasta el mediodía, por favor olvídate de lo que tenías planeado y quédate en la cama, déjame dormir al menos 4 horas mas y te aseguro que me levantare completamente productivo para distraerte antes de que me vaya –Draco acaricio provocadoramente el miembro de Harry, mas este aparto la mano con suavidad

-Draco, otro día haremos lo que tu quieras, lo prometo, pero hoy ven conmigo ¿si?- ¿_y como resistirse?- _pensó Draco

- Esta bien- Draco se levanto y vistió sin quitarse de encima la sensación de que no iba a ser un buen día.

Hermione sintió algo suave y húmedo que recorría su espalda en intervalos, misteriosamente la sensación no era desagradable, por el contrario, era sumamente placentera de pronto la sensación se convirtió en succiones que iban de su nuca hasta sus caderas y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, no que le sorprendiera mucho, Ron tenia la costumbre de quitarle la ropa algunas noches mientras ella dormía decía que le ayudaba a dormir mejor el sentir su cuerpo al natural, pero nunca la había despertado de esa manera y si esa iba a ser una nueva costumbre no iba a quejarse en lo absoluto, volteo para enfrentar a su pícaro novio y rápidamente sintió como sus labios eran aprisionados por otros y su cuerpo era envuelto por un par de brazos fuertes y calidos, brazos que conocía muy bien y la hacían sentirse segura cada noche, no pudo evitarlo sus manos viajaron a la ancha espalda de su novio, para acercarlo mas a ella y cuando sus senos desnudos tocaron el pecho de Ron este rompió el beso.

-¿Qué pasa, no tienes ganas?- pregunto confundida

-Por Merlín desde luego que sí, solo que antes de continuar quería que vieras eso-Ron volteo la cara Hermione hacia la penumbra de la habitación.

-¿Harry a donde demonios vamos?, ouch maldita sea Potter es la quinta vez que me tropiezo, podrías guiar con mas cuidado- Draco caminaba con los ojos vendados y los brazos extendidos por un sendero estrecho del bosque , Harry lo tenía tomado de los hombros y lo empujaba suavemente haciendo de guía

-Lo siento es difícil ver aun con las varitas iluminadas delante de nosotros-

-Porque-

-Tu enorme cabeza me tapa la visibilidad…jajajaja…ayy-

-Eso te enseñara, y si no quieres otro pellizco mas te vale que te apresures-

-Ya casi llegamos no seas la novia histérica que dice Ron que tengo-

-Yo no soy ninguna novia histérica, y además ¿como se atreve ese Weasley a hablar así a mis espaldas?

-Err, en realidad cielo tu estabas presente cuando lo dijo…ayer ¿recuerdas?

-Ahh si, bueno recordaría los comentarios de Weasley si alguno de ellos valiera la pena o fuera inteligente , y tu sabes que mi memoria es excelente, pero como…¿porque nos detenemos?

-Porque ya llegamos, parlanchina-Harry beso a Draco en la mejilla y le retiro al venda de los ojos exponiendo una colina elevada desde donde se podían ver los primeros rayos del astro rey que empezaba a salir a su recorrido e iluminaba el caballete de Draco con un lienzo en blanco y junto a el, una enorme manta extendida, donde reposaban sus pinturas y bandejas plateadas que despedían un agradable aroma- el desayuno-dijo Harry-me pareció adecuado recompensarte toda tu ayuda de esta forma, se que adoras los amaneceres, no en vano has pintado muchísimos y siempre me pides que vaya contigo cuando lo haces y a pesar que digo si, no me levanto a la hora acordada y prefieres dejarme dormir, te prometo que haremos esto mas seguido, pero hoy es mi forma de agradecerte todo tu apoyo, paciencia y cariño y también es mi regalo de San Valentín para ti –Draco reacciono a estas palabras y se volteo para abrazar a Harry quien al ser un poco mas bajo se hundió en su hombro

-¿San Valentín? Desde cuando nos damos presentes por San Valentín Potter? Ron es una mala influencia para ti ya te lo he dicho, pero…gracias, es perfecto- dijo Draco depositando un beso en los labios del moreno

-¿Ron? – río Harry

-Di que le llame así sobrio y no volveré a tener sexo contigo-

-Eso es trampa-

-Lo sé-

-Bueno¿no vas pintar? el amanecer no durara por siempre-

-En realidad Harry se me ocurren formas mas creativas de plasmar este amanecer en mi memoria-Draco respondió con una sonrisa seductora la cual Harry rápidamente comprendió

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto- Draco atrapo los labios de Harry y lo besó con fuerza , Harry llevo sus manos a la espalda de Draco y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, Draco rompió el beso y sus manos menos pacientes atacaron enseguida los botones de los pantalones de Harry y después bajaron su ropa interior hasta las rodillas, a Draco le encantaba tomar el miembro de Harry en su boca, al tener sexo Draco tenia una increíble fascinación por dos cosas, una: hacerle mamadas a Harry y dos: MORDER, a Draco le encantaba morder el cuerpo de Harry durante y después del sexo, era su forma de marcarlo, -**salvajemente trillado**- había dicho Harry cuando se dio cuenta de esa manía en Draco, pero al rubio no le importaba y sabia por los gemidos que a Harry tampoco.

Harry por su parte desde su posición solo podía limitarse a ver, pero realmente no le importaba, Draco tenia un lengua experta y una garganta profunda que lo había hecho llegar al éxtasis en minutos en otras ocasiones, sabia que esta no seria una de esas veces , Draco mordía suavemente su miembro y daba lamidas a la carne donde sus dientes se habían posado segundos antes, no, Draco no quería que Harry se viniera, solo lo estaba preparando dejándolo lo mas duro posible para cuando Draco le ofreciera su culo y Harry tomara su entrada, con su miembro caliente y embravecido por el trabajo oral hecho por el rubio.

Draco por su parte mientras le daba lengüetazos largos al pene de dentro de su boca sus manos se desabrocharon la camisa y se quito toda la molesta ropa que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo vio como Harry tiraba su propia camisa a algún lado, y se separo de su novio, con voz ronca por el esfuerzo le dijo.

-Recuéstate Harry- el moreno no tuvo que escuchar el pedido dos veces rápidamente se tiro en la manta con su miembro erecto saltando a la vista, Draco se inclino y lo beso, para después empezar a repartir mordiscos en su cuello y su torso, se detuvo en las tetillas y las lamió lento para después morderlas consiguiendo un sonoro gemido, mordió el pecho y los costados y fue bajando de mordisco en mordisco hasta llegar a la mata de vellos negros donde un pene moreno palpitante le suplicaba atención, Draco lo devoro de un solo golpe y Harry gimió mas alto, lo recorrió de arriba abajo con su lengua para después bajar a los testículos del moreno los cuales olió y lamió enseguida

- Me fascina tu olor-

-Puedes dejar tus fetiches y seguir por favor- Draco lamió la punta del pene y subió hasta la oreja del moreno mientras su mano seguía atendiendo la erección de Harry

-No hablemos de fetiches Potter que tu también tienes varios¿o me equivoco?... _mon petit cha__t- _al decir esto Draco metió dos dedos en la entrada de Harry y mordió la oreja a la cual le había susurrado

_-_Ohhhhh Dracoooo- Draco metía y sacaba los dedos de la pequeña entrada y mordía con fuerza la clavícula de Harry

-Ohh SI, Harry, SI, _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?,_ ¿quieres que te la meta?-

-Si por Merlín SI METELA, METELA YA- Draco se separo y acomodo la punta de su pene en la entrada y con una fuerte embestida comenzó a coger a un lujurioso Harry Potter- ¿te gusta así Harry? Dime que quieres

-MÁS DURO DRACO, MÁS, MÁS COGEME, DRACO, FOLLAME!!!!!!!- a cada grito Draco aumentaba la velocidad tanto como podía, agarrando los mas fuertemente los costados de Harry ayudándose para no perder el ritmo haciendo subir y bajar al moreno, Draco sintió que no podía resistir mas

- ME VENGO HARRY, ME VENGO-

-HAZLO AMOR CÓRRETE EN MÍ, DÉJAME SENTIRME- al terminar de decir esa frase Draco soltó un grito profundo que indicaba que había alcanzado el orgasmo y Harry pudo sentir el semen caliente escurriendo por su ano; Draco salio de la entrada de Harry y después de chupar una vez mas el moreno pene dejándolo completamente lubricado, se puso a gatas y levanto su culo lo mas alto que pudo en el aire.

-Es todo tuyo _Haguii- _Al escuchar esa palabra, como impulsado por un resorte Harry, se puso de rodillas y se acerco a Draco lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a morder sus glúteos- _Ohh la la, oui, oui vous faites le parfait Haguiii_, -Harry se ponía cada vez más duro al escuchar ese acento que lo volvía loco, metió su lengua en el ano de Draco y lo lamió con avidez- _oui, le faire mon petit chat, _– Harry no pudo resistirlo mas metió su pene sin avisar lo más fuerte que pudo y lo hundió hasta mas no poder, las embestidas eran aun más fuertes y rápidas que las que había recibido y los gemidos de Harry irónicamente también, Draco grito extasiado cuando sintió los dedos de Harry cerrarse en su nuevamente erecto miembro, Harry sintió que sus músculos empezaban a contraerse así que incremento el ritmo tanto de su pene como de su mano

- Draco ya casi llegó¿lo harás?-Harry paso su mano por la espalda aperlada de sudor de Draco

-Ah, si, ah ah, si Harry lo que quieras, solo sigue a ese ritmo y...aahh, AHH HARRY AHORA- Harry salio rápidamente de Draco mientras este se volteaba para atrapar con su boca el magnifico órgano que lo había hecho estremecerse segundos antes y empezó a darle a Harry una mamada mientras el se auto complacía así mismo, Harry llevo las manos a la cabeza del rubio y le impuso el ritmo que quería, solo pasaron segundos cuándo Draco sintió el caliente liquido escurrir por la comisura de sus labios y otro tanto en su propia mano, Harry lo separo y bajo a lamer los restos de semen del pene de Draco, y en cuanto lo dejo limpio subió a besarlo probando en ese beso sus esencias, poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre la manta Harry sobre Draco. La posición del sol anunciaba que había pasado casi una hora.

-Eso fue grandioso, en verdad de saber que te pondrías así con los amaneceres me hubiera esforzado más por levantarme temprano- Harry subía y bajaba en el agitado pecho de Draco

-Si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así, te aseguro que te hubiera traído hasta dormido- repondré el rubio sonriente- ¿y sabes que es lo mas curioso?-

-¿Que?-pregunto Harry levantando la cabeza

-Que aun no estoy satisfecho- Draco mostró su mejor sonrisa seductora, sonrisa que fue devuelta por Harry- que tal si ahora tu me hablas en el idioma que a mi me excita

-_Sss sss sssssss_- Draco sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, el parsel realmente era excitante, le importaba un rábano que no entendiera nada, solo sabia que no había cosa mejor que Harry siseando en su oído, como todo un Slytherin , colocó a Harry de nuevo en la manta para esta vez boca abajo y comenzó a morder su espalda -¿Quieres que siga?-

- _Enchanté,_ solo que ¿podrías decir lo mas fuerte que puedas que quieres que te haga?- Harry se incorporo y se acerco a los labios de Draco

-¿Porque no? considéralo como un regalo más de este día, _ssshh sssss_, _ssshh_ _ssssss_- Draco acerco sus labios para besarlo….- AAAYYYYY!!! -y Harry se incorporo aullando de dolor

-Oh Ron- sobre sus cuerpos muchos puntos luminosos se iban encendiendo formando la frase, te amo Hermione, cuando el ultimo punto brilló hubo una explosión de pétalos de rosas que cayeron como lluvia sobre ellos y velas aromáticas si iban encendiendo por toda la habitación

-Feliz San Valentín princesa- con un beso en la mejilla Ron puso en sus manos una cajita, Hermione la abrió vislumbrando una cadena con un dije que entrelazaba sus iniciales

-Ronald es preciosa, muchas gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer te mereces eso y mas, por eso el desayuno de hoy lo haré yo y te lo traeré a la cama, después un baño de burbujas y cuando regresemos de clases te pondrás mas bella de lo que eres porque te llevare a París a cenar¿Qué opinas?-

-Que me siento una miserable por solo haberte comprado una canasta de ranas de chocolate-dijo la morena con genuina frustración

-¿Trae caramelos de miel?-preguntó preocupado Ron

-Si también hay- contesto apenada la castaña, y Ron se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un gran beso en los labios

-Justo lo que quería- Hermione pensó que no había mejor novio en toda la tierra que el que ella tenia

-Aunque sea justo lo que tú querías, que tal si te compenso un poco dejándote desayunar primero- la muchacha dejo al aire su desnudes, provocando un suspiro en el pelirrojo

-Eres la mejor Herms- Ron bajo sus labios a los redondos senos de su novia lamiendo los pezones con suavidad, mientras la chica arañaba cariñosamente la pecosa espalda ante la sensación. Ron empezó a acariciar el plano abdomen de la castaña y su mano bajo lentamente hacia el sexo de la muchacha, cuando un ruido sordo lo hizo detenerse

- ¿Escuchaste eso?-pasos apresurados se oían cada vez más cerca y de pronto un grito detrás de la puerta

-ALOHOMORA- la puerta se abrió de par en par y revelo a un agitado Draco Malfoy- WEALEY VEN A LA SALA ENSEGUIDA ES HARRY- y con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado salio corriendo rumbo a la estancia; Ron y Hermione aun un poco aturdidos por la interrupción, se levantaron y vistieron rápidamente y encontraron a Draco con Harry en el sofá quien tenía levantado el pantalón y podía verse en su pantorrilla claramente una mordida de serpiente.

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto el pelirrojo invocando sus instrumentospara revisar y curar la herida de Harry

-Ahórrate las preguntas Weasley solo cúralo-

-Draco no le hables así a Ron, ya te dije que estoy bien la serpiente no era venenosa –

- Estas seguro Harry- pregunto preocupada Hermione

-Si Herms, la ví, era una simple serpiente de campo, casi la piso y por eso me ataco-Ron cerró rápidamente la herida después de desinfectarla

-Listo compañero- anunció Ron, y volteándose hacia Malfoy dijo-cálmate neurótica, el tiene razón no fue nada grave-

-Quisiera ver como te pondrías si algo le pasara a Granger, Weasley-

-Te aseguro que reaccionaria mejor que tu Malfoy-

-Malfoy, Ron Basta!!-Hermione los calló- ¿Harry ya estas mejor?-

-Si Hermione, como nuevo-

-Bien-asintió la castaña y se acerco al oído de su novio- vamos Ron aun no has acabado tu desayuno- y se perdió por el pasillo hacia su habitación, Ron aun con la boca abierta la siguió

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos-preguntó Harry

-Bien, estoy algo nervioso¿Qué tal ese baño de tina que hemos pospuesto?

-Gran idea Sr. Malfoy- y salieron rumbo a su propia habitación.

Harry y Draco caminaban por el campus tomados de la mano, era cerca del mediodía y Draco debía ir a su primera clase

-¿Seguro que quieres ir a la biblioteca?-pregunto preocupado el rubio

-Si Draco, ya te dije que estoy bien la mordedura no fue nada y además prefiero adelantar mis tareas no quiero volver atrasarme en ninguna asignatura, y tampoco a ti-

-De acuerdo, bueno ya debo irme casi es hora –

-Bien, te veo en la noche, que pases buen día- el moreno iba a voltearse rumbo a la biblioteca cuando…

-Harry-llamó Draco

-¿Si?

-Estoy intrigado¿porque te mordió esa serpiente? Ni siquiera estábamos de pie, y además estábamos sobre la manta¿que fue lo que dijiste para que te atacara?- Harry bajó la cabeza rojo de vergüenza, de pronto tomo a Draco del rostro y le dijo al oído

-Era una hembra y dije: muérdeme, muérdeme por San Valentín- rápidamente le plantó un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo aún más rojo, Draco se quedo inmóvil un momento y de pronto comenzó a reír y no pudo parar hasta mucho después.

-FIN-

PD.Ese fin de semana hubo partido de los Chudleys y un muy embriagado Draco le contó a un muy embriagado Ron el origen de la mordida y muy embriagados se burlaron de un muy avergonzado moreno bajo la mirada reprobatoria de una castaña.

Uff, bueno termine, sii TERMINE, estoy muriendo de sueño son las 3:00 AM, pero no importa valió la pena el desvelo, me ha gustado el final.

Bueno ahora algunas aclaraciones, esta historia originalmente era para el concurso Media Noche en la Torre de Astrononomia, para San Valentín, uno de los requisitos era tenia que llevar LEMMON por eso lo he puesto y en realidad es el primero que escribo espero que me den su opinión sobre que tal me quedó.

Entre otras cosas agradezco infinitamente a Amidala Granger, Almarosans y Nadeshiko Malfoy por sus reviews, ellos me dieron un jalón de orejas para terminar la historia, también agradezco a las personas que leyeron el fic aunque no hayan dejado review, yo igual lo he hecho así que no tengo nada que reclamar.

Al subir esta historia estoy subiendo iwal un dibujo que representa la última escena de este fic si no logro subirlo aquí porque la verdad nunca he subido un dibujo, pueden verlo en la otra página donde igual publico la dirección esta en mi profile, mi seudonimo ahí es Yavanna, ahh y el dibujo no es mío solo lo he tomado prestado para representar mi escena. Puff bueno creo que eso es todo

BESOS A TODS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

Isobo


End file.
